Episode 2 - "Race to the Treasure of the Incan King's Scepter" Transcript
(2017 Theme Song) : Honker: Life is like a hurricane : Gosalyn: Here in Duckburg : Huey: Race cars, : Dewey: lasers, : Louie: aero planes : Gosalyn: It's a duck-blur! : Webby: Might solve a mystery, : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Or rewrite history! : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Every day they're out there making : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Tales of derring-do bad and good : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Luck tales! : Honker: D - D - D - Danger! : Gosalyn: (Watch behind you) : Huey, Dewey and Louie: There's a stranger, : Webby: (out to find you!) : Gosalyn and Honker: What to do? : Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby: Just grab on to some... : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Every day they're out there making : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: DuckTales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Tales of derring-do bad and good : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Luck Tales! (whooh ooh) : Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: Not pony tales or cotton tales, : no DuckTales! (whooh ooh) Title: "DISNEY'S DUCKTALES: Treasure Hunting Adventures" Episode Title: "Greatest Kids in History - Part 2 Race to the Treasure of the Incan King's Scepter" (Episode starts at Taurus Bulba's hideout) Taurus Bulba: (Laughs evilly) How I love being my old self again and not the Steerminator. All this robotic parts is starting to give me a headache. That Waddlemeyer. How I despise her. Maybe Professor Waddlemeyer's granddaughter is better than I thought she is. When the time is right, Taurus Bulba the criminal genius... will have exact vengeance but only to Darkwing Duck. But first... I would like to call someone more cheaper. Hammerhead: Gee, Boss. Who are you talking about... exactly? Taurus Bulba: Only someone who was richer and cheaper and more greedy than an average duck. Mouth: Oh my! I wonder who was he calling. Do you know? Hoof: ..... Tantalus: Squawks (The phone started to ring) Clovis: Phone call for you, Taurus Bulba. Taurus Bulba: Ahh yes. The phone call. Indeed. Excellent. (He phones and calls somebody as we cut to the place called Glomgold Industries) Glomgold: (Watching the television seeing six duck kids who found the treasure) Ha! Those silly children of McDuck's are starting to get on my nerves. Call off the industries. I want to find all the treasures around the world. When the time is right, I Flintheart Glomgold will be the riches duck in the world. (Laughs evilly) I'm gaining on you, Scrooge! (Then some of his employees are testing some papers to the machine) What!?! What are you doing? Employer #1: We are testing one of your secret treasure hunting skills, Mr. Flintheart. (The phone started to ring) Employer #2: Phone call for you Mr. Glomgold. Glomgold: Well it's about to time. (Calls and answer the phone) Yes? What is it? Taurus Bulba: Mr. Glomgold. How would you like to be... the richest duck in the world. Glomgold: Did you say richest? (We now fade to McDuck Manor with the six duck kids; Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker seeing the globe to the treasures they are about to find) Gosalyn: I can't believe we have found the treasure chest filled with a lot of diamond minds, rubies and jewels. Honker: Golly. I can see us in the future now. The six of us going on a treasure hunting adventure. Huey: Won't Unca Scrooge be so proud and rich. Dewey: The dime can help you make you feel rich indeed. Louie: Yeah. I dunno why we were keeping it in our hand. Webby: I wonder what treasure we can search for next. (The doorbell rings as Duckworth opens the door and there stood Flintheart Glomgold) Duckworth: Yes? Glomgold: Where's Scrooge? Duckworth: Sorry. I have no concern telling you. He's at the money bin working for his life counting his money not to be disturbed. Glomgold: Then perhaps I have to see one of McDucks kids. Don't ya think? Duckworth: Right this way, sir. (Glomgold walked toward the six duck kids next to the treasure filled with diamonds and rubies and jewels) Glomgold: Eee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. My my what a bunch of rug-rats you are. That's who are a bunch of rug-rats. Gosalyn: What do you want, Flintheart? Glomgold: I would like to offer you a deal here. How about that I would give you all an allowance that is cold hard cash. Ask McDuck. He's the richest duck better than me. So... how's about we have ourselves a Race to the treasure of the Incan King's Scepter. Huey: A race? Dewey: To the treasure of the Incan King's Scepter? Louie: Where is it? Glomgold: "Amazon Jungle". At least you are a little young to be the richest ducks in the world. No wonder Scroogey is not here with you. Which mean that I would become the world's richest duck in the world. Honker: Well uh... Gosalyn: Sure we'll take you on. What are the rules of the race? Glomgold: Rules? No rules. Whoever makes it to the treasure of the Incan King's Scepter inside the hidden temple of this jungle... wins. Whoever loses... deals with Bulba. Gosalyn: You're on. Dewey: It's a bet. Huey: We'll take it. Louie: Yeah! Webby: Try it. Glomgold: Excellent! I'll just leave the money here for ol' Scroogey. (Does so as he left McDuck Manor Mansion joining Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth) I finally got those pipsqueak kids this time..., partners. Hammerhead: Taurus Bulba likes ya, Flinty. Let's race. Mouth: Let's go let's go let's go! Webby: Gee he isn't very nice old man is he? Dewey: Unca Scrooge is not going to be happy about this. We just met a bet on Mr. Glomgold. Gosalyn: Why would Glomgold want with the Incan King's Scepter for? Honker: And how did he became the world's second richest duck in the first place? Huey: We're going to find the answer as soon as we get to that treasure before Mr. Glomgold. Louie: That's right. Gosalyn: What are we waiting for!?! Pack your gears, everyone. It's Treasure Hunting Time!! Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: (High Fives) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (And so they pack up their gear and get ready to go by singing the song for their team of "Team Ducky") LET'S GO!! (Singing) HEY, TEAM DUCKY EVERYBODY GET READY! NOW IT'S TIME TO GO! LET'S GO! WE'RE TEAM DUCKY! WE'VE GOT A QUESTION. SOMETHING WE NEED TO KNOW! Webby: (Puts the Number One Dime to Amazon Jungle on the map) Amazon Jungle, here we come! Huey, Dewey. Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: (Singing) HEY TEAM DUCKY EVERYBODY GET READY NOW IT'S TIME TO GO! (They get on the golden plane as Honker is driving it as co-pilot) THERE'S SOMETHING WE NEED TO KNOW... IT'S TREASURE HUNTING TIME! (Honker: Let's go!!!) (They flew on the golden plane into the sky as they flew through the clouds all the way to the Amazon Jungle) Webby: Hey...! You know what? We just made up our song for our team of treasure hunting kids. Huey: That's a perfect song for our team. Dewey: Yeah. How long do we have to get to the Amazon Jungle? Louie: We got the bet for Mr. Glomgold. Gosalyn: (Looks out the window and saw Bulba's ship) Hey! Isn't that the same Taurus Bulba's ship I saw the other day? Honker: We're coming in for a landing to the Amazon Jungle. Hang on. (He drives the plane all the way to the lower ground as they finally made it to the Amazon Jungle letting the lower wheels land as the door hatch opens and the six kids got out of the golden plane) Huey: Another perfect landing!! Honker: Won't Launchpad would be proud we landed safely on the ground. Webby: Okay. The scepter of the Incan king won't be that far as long as we have Uncle Scrooge's Number One Dime on our side. Gosalyn: Keen gear! The jungle is so huge. Don't forget we have a treasure and a bet to find before Flintheart. Let's get going. (And so the six duck kids continued the treasure hunt on foot through the Amazon Jungle where they can get through big leafs and branches even the bigger trees. Suddenly, they heard a sound coming this way) Louie: Uh... wh-wh-wha-what's that? Webby: It's sounds like it's coming from those bushes. Dewey: Let's check it out and see who it is. Huey: Let's look. (They all stop and checks through the bushes and saw Gorillas and Bees scaring them) Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gosalyn and Honker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the six kids are screaming and saw Gorillas and Bees scaring them) Gorillas: (Gorilla noises) Bees: (Buzzes) Honker: I suggested we better run for it, guys! (The six duck kids ran for it as they exited the Gorillas and Bees Territory and pants) Huey: Whoa. The whole place is like a zoo out there. Dewey: Gorilla and Bee territory. Louie: What's going on? Webby: (Sees the sign that says "Gorilla and Bee territory broke in half) Hey! I think I know who cut the sign in half guys. Dewey: What is it, Webby? Webby: Someone's trying to beat us to the King's Scepter. Gosalyn: Well, whoever did this we can't let that happened and go all empty with nothing and no treasure. Besides we got the number one dime on our side. What can go wrong? Let's keep on going before you know who beats us to that treasure. Huey, Dewey and Louie: Yeaaaaaaaaah!!! Honker: Okay. Webby: Oh that's a splendid idea! (So the six duck kids went on. And Glomgold's plans of getting rid of the kids to the Gorillas and Bees Territory was a bust) Glomgold: Blast!! I thought the Gorilla and Bee Territory will get rid of the pint-size rugrats. Hammerhead: Hmm... The girls' got more spunk than she ever had just like her grandfather. Glomgold: Never mind that. The Incan King's Scepter is not to far, once we get to the cave on my plane. Let's go. (So they did. Now we cut back to the six kids who finally made to the hidden temple of the jungle as they saw six hidden symbols are on this lock) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts